Beaten by you
by NaruFox007
Summary: Naruto's life has been one big mess. An abusive father, demented sister, and a demon in his abdomen all work against him. His salvation comes from phone conversations with a mysterious man. What if his 'seceret friend' is closer than he once thought?
1. Chapter 1

"**Well, here I am." A teenage boy runs his fingers through his hair in surrender. "Looks like this is the high school I'll be going to for the next three years. Seems like a snobby rich kid school to me." The boy sighs and twines his fingers together behind his head. "Oh right, Ami's gonna go here. That explains a lot." He snickers at his joke and turns the corner to walk home. His torturer- ahem, **_**sister, **_**was kind enough to leave him and take the limo home by herself. 'Bet she made up some stupid excuse for leaving me too.' The boy thought. 'Who am I kidding, of course she did'. Not that her father would care. As long as the Naruto was still breathing, Ami's father didn't give a shit what happened to him. **

……………………**..**

"**Oi, brat! Get your ass in gear, it's time for school." Naruto opened a bleary eye. Was it so much to ask for a little sleep around here? **'Yippee, first day of school. I wonder If Ami will tell every one what I am today, or if she'll wait and watch me suffer from the anticipation.'** He rolled to his left, attempting to muffle the screeching obscenities his father was yelling. Probably the second one, as Ami just loved to watch Naruto suffer. He was almost asleep when he heard the car turn off of the driveway. "Shit! The bitch left me. Again!" Naruto stumbled off of the bed and onto the floor in a daze. He threw on his uniform, not bothering to fix his tie, and hopped down the stairs. He hoped that his sister had some mercy and not gone**. 'Yeah right, when pigs fly.'** And sure enough, when he reached the front lawn, there was no car. "Oh no." Naruto moaned. **

"**What a way to start the year."**

**With a final curse on his sister, he set off down the street in at a blinding pace. He knew it was at least two miles to his school and that his fastest mile time had been six minutes. A mile had already been covered during his frantic run, but he could tell he was slowing down. He looked down at his watch. Three minutes. '**Damn that woman!'** Drawing strength out of his hatred, Naruto pushed on, taking a short cut through a few back yards and a coffee shop. (Don't ask). Finally, right as the late bell rang, he flew into the classroom. All eyes were on him.**

**Naruto gulped and tried to straiten his uniform as he walked to the only open seat in the back of the class. He spotted his sister sitting with a pink haired girl. They were both looking at him with disgust and contempt. There was a smirk plastered all over Ami's face. Naruto scowled at her and slumped into his seat. **'Great, she already has friends, and even better yet, they already hate me.' **He thought with disgust. **'What did I do to deserve a sister like her? Was I a baby murderer in a different life or something? Jesus!" **His cerulean eyes shimmered with tears of frustration. Laying his head down on his desk, he tried to ignore the searing glare his 'Sister' and her friends were sending. **

"**Whoa, man, what did you do to deserve a look like that?" The blonde looked up from his desk. "Huh?" Was someone talking to him? Seriously?!? Naruto lifted his head completely and met the humor filled gaze of a brunet. He had strange red tattoos on his face, and a dog balanced precariously on his head. " I asked you why those girls were glaring at you like that. Did you make a pass at them or something?" Naruto laughed out loud at that. "Me, make a pass at…at that? That she-beast? You've got to be kidding me. Not only is she my sister, but she also seems to enjoy my pain." Naruto paused for a second. "She just hates me because I'm beautiful." He decided with a curt nod. That sent the brunet into a fit of roaring laughter. **

"**Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes at the blond mockingly. "The name's Kiba. And this," He pointed to the dog sleeping on his head, "Is Akimaru. I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" Naruto grinned at the boy. "You could say that. I'm Naruto, just moved from Kianta district." "Huh, so I was right. Kianta district…that's pretty far away, init?" "Yeah well, I didn't have all that many friends down there, so it was no big deal." **'Not that many friends? It would have been nice to find someone who would actually look me in the eye!' **He thought bitterly. Naruto wondered if Kiba would still talk to him after he found out whom he was. **

"**That's weird. You seem like the kind of person who makes friends instantly. Plus," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "your not ugly or anything." "Hehe, don't fall in love with me just yet, doggy boy." It was almost effortless, talking to Kiba. He and Naruto became fast friends, syncing with one another instantly. "Shaddup! Don't get a fat head, Blondie!" "Don't worry," Naruto snickered out, "I wouldn't want to ruin your image of me!" Then he burst into laughter. Kiba punched him lightly on the head. "Baka." He muttered as he turned around. Homeroom was beginning, and he couldn't afford another demerit.**

**Naruto listened intently to the teacher. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he could phase out at the worst possible moments. He wasn't going to let that happen today. He needed to make a good first impression. Not having the slightest idea what the teacher had said was **_**not**_** a good first impression. **

**He knows these things from experience, people.**

**After an hour of listening to the teacher monotonously go over rules and regulations, the bell rang. "Freedom!" Kiba said as he stretched. He turned to face Naruto again. "What you got next?" Naruto looked at his schedule. Wrinkling is nose in disgust, he said, "Maths." "Ouch, Maths first period? That sucks." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Thank you for reminding me. I just **_**love**_** to hear how suckish my life is." Kiba snickered at him. "I got Science. It's on the other end of the school, so I cant help you in getting there. Sorry pal." Kiba got up and sauntered out of the room. "Chi. bastard." Naruto smiled as his friend left the room. He got up and followed suit, leaving the room. He was off to his first **_**glorious**_** day of Math. **

**Yeah right.**

………………………**.**

**Upon stumbling into Maths, Naruto immediately decided he was going to (for once) actually like the class. Not only was there no sign of his sister or her cronies, but also the teacher was three minutes late. He knew that because **_**he**_** was three minutes late. The school was big, what do you want from him? Naruto could get lost in a cardboard box. **

**Hey, it happens.**

**Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sat down near the back of the class. When he was settled, he looked up to see who was in his class. **'Darn,'** he thought. **'I don't know a single person in this room'. **Crestfallen, he looked over at his neighbor. Maybe they could become friends. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He gulped and hoped the boy would recognize him as a frien some time in the future. The raven looked over at Naruto, his dark eyes set in a glare. "Uh…" **

"**I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" With that, the boy ignored the blonde. **"Teme…"** Naruto thought hotly. **'That's what I get for trying to be friendly.' **The teacher walked in soon after, and the period was once again spent explaining rules. This teacher was different from the others. He had a stack of silver hair, and he wore a mask that covered half of his face. "I'm Kakashi." He said with a lazy wave. "This is Math. You shut up when I tell you to shut up, and you do what I tell you to do. If you follow these rules, there will be no …'problems'. His pleasant smile was filled with evil intent when he said problems, and the whole class gulped in terror. "Good. Enjoy the rest of your day." He sat down and began to read a book, oblivious to what was going on in the rest of the class. "Echi-Echi Paradise?" Naruto mumbled. "So our teachers a perv." He smiled. **

**Yes, he was going to love this class.**

**And then he remembered the Teme beside him.**

"**I deal with you when the time comes." He grumbled. **

"**Oh really now?" The raven had heard, and was smirking at the blonde. **

"**I'd like to see you try."**

…………………………………………**..**

**(At the end of the day. Nothing eventful happened, except Naruto realized that The Teme was in his English, Home Ec, and Lunch periods.)**

"**Raargh! I can't even tell you how much this guy annoys me, Ke!" Naruto practically screamed at his phone. "It's like he thinks he's better than me! I hate it!" Ke was silent on the other end of the line. "What, you think I'm overreacting? I can't help the fact the guy is a Teme!" Ke chuckled on the other end of the line. "Are you calm now, or do I need to come over there and beat you until are?" "Shaddup! You don't even know who I am, how could you possibly come over to my house?!" Ke could almost tell Naruto was looking smug on the other end of the phone. "Ah, but that's where your wrong, dobe. I know who you are, you just don't know who I am. You're a step behind, as always." **

This was true. Naruto didn't have the slightest Idea who the guy on the other end of the telephone was. He had received the contact number on accident, and one day, he became so angry he called the number and vented for hours. The other guy didn't seem to mind, so Naruto continued to call him, be it if he needed blow off steam or he just wanted to talk. It was a strange relationship, but Naruto treasured it, and secretly hoped to meet his phone-friend one day. It was his most secret wish. His friend had only given him the alias "Ke" and never spoke about himself. To try and be mysterious as well, Naruto gave himself the name "Naru". Ke did in fact know who "Naru" was, but refused to meet him.

"**Oi! Shut up Teme! What do you know?!" **

**Ke's phone yelled at him. He smiled at his friends heated reaction. "More than you." He replied coolly. There was a string of curses followed by a beep. Naruto had hung up on him. "Hehe, just as animated as always, the dobe." Ke leaned his back against his headboard. He wondered if Naruto would treat him the same if he knew who he was. He was sick and fucking tiered of people loving him for his money. He had finally found someone who was dense enough to not know he had money, but still liked him. He didn't want to risk loosing all of that to greed. It had happened before. He wouldn't let it happen again. He could become friends with the fool inside school, but they could never meet as "Ke" and Naru" **

**It was the only way he could be sure.**

**(You guessed it! If "Naru" Is Naruto, the 'Ke' must be…!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kuso!" Naruto was running late. No, running and late, not running late. Well, both, actually. His 'beloved' sister had left his ass yet again, and he had slept in on top of that. "Damnation, this is the fourth this time this week, and it's Thursday!" He was huffing along, the stitch in his side making it harder and harder to run, let alone breath. He bent over, panting heavily. Bracing his hands on his knees, he took a breather. "Oh, curse it all. Might as well not go. I'll never make it." Naruto sighed. At this rate, he'd be lucky to get to school by third period. **

**Then a miracle happened.**

"**Get in the car, you dobe. You're going to be late." **

"…"

**Naruto looked over and saw a sleek limo pulled to the curb. None other that the raven looked at him through the open window. Naruto looked at him in astonishment. Then he let out a long sigh and slipped in next to the boy. What the hell, he might as well. No sense turning down a free ride. Even if it was from a stranger…and a Teme. **

**The car was filled with the sound of Naruto panting. "Thanks…Tem- I mean uh, Sasuke." "Hn." "Would it kill you to reply with more than one syllable?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Yes." A vein pulsed on Naruto's forehead. "Freakin' Teme." He grumbled. Sasuke smirked at him. If only he knew who he was talking to. "So what's up with you being all generous today? Is there a solar eclipse coming up or something." Naruto looked at Sasuke smugly, happy to have come up with a comeback. "Nope. I just like to be charitable on occasion." **

**The two boys left the limo and walked to class together.**

**One was screaming about not being a charity case and the other was glaring at anyone who looked at them wrong.**

…………………**.**

**Sasuke sat alone at a lunch table, thinking about a certain blond idiot. His goofy smile and his stubborn attitude, and his azure eyes that glowed when he laughed. Sasuke's found himself thinking about the dobe more and more of late, and was sure it had something to do with this feeling he got in his stomach every time he saw the baka smile or heard him laugh. Strange as it felt, it was a comfort of sorts. It had started to overcome the void that had been created after years of loneliness. One that, before he had first met Naruto over the phone, he had feared would engulf him. **

**Sasuke grinned at the thought of their first meeting. (He failed to notice the girls that fainted at the sight.)**

**He had been sitting at home alone, feeling numb, when the phone rang. He figured it was for his father, but picked it up anyways.**

"**Uchiha residence." He had said in a monotone voice.**

**And then the person at the other end of the line had erupted at him.**

"**Wahhhh! I hate everything, my parents, my sister. I'm not a bad kid, what did I ever do to deserve to be hated outside and inside school, as well as at home!? I can't take it! I just can't-!" The voice at the other end of the line was obviously in tears. And though Sasuke was afraid, he continued to listen to the little voice cry and complain. It had gone on for hours, but little Sasuke had given his full attention to the boy and his worries. He felt unneeded and alone. And little Sasuke realized the boy felt the same as he did. After a while the boy calmed down and said "*sniffle* Thanks for listening to me. I feel a lot better. *hiccup* What's your name?" That had made the young Sasuke panic. If this boy knew who he was, would he still be so open with him?**

**Still treat him like a normal person, and not a reincarnation of his father?**

"**I'm 'Ke'." He had answered at last. "I-I'm Narut- I mean I'm Naru…Well, I gotta go. Thanks again." Sasuke felt cold when the boy hung up. He had finally felt needed for once in his life, and now it was gone.**

**Boy, had he been surprised when "Naru" called the very next day in the middle of a tantrum.**

**Sasuke's eyes were pools of liquid contentment when he thought back on those days. Every day had been a new adventure when "Naru" called. Sasuke found himself getting sad when he was sad, and angry when he was angry. He remembered one day… "Wahhhhhh! Ke, my daddy hit me! He hit me and now I hurt all over! Wahhhhhh!" This time, instead of mirroring Naru's sadness, Sasuke felt white-hot rage build up inside him. How dare anyone hit Sasuke Uchiha's friend! How dare they! That was when Sasuke decided to find out who Naru really was. He wanted to save his friend, and once he did, they could live together and have fun all the time.**

**And Sasuke wouldn't be lonely anymore. **

**Sasuke's train of thought when he heard a familiar voice. "Io! Teme! You got room over there for one more?" With out giving the raven the chance to answer, Naruto plopped down beside him. Naruto grinned at him happily. "Hehe, sorry to barge in, but my table got lunch detention for having a small scale food fight. I didn't get in trouble because I hid under the table when the teachers came over." He did a victory sigh with his hand. He winced and put his arm down. "Kuso…" He hissed. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to seem uncaring. Naruto looked up at him sheepishly. "Well, None of the guys ratted me out, but Kiba kicked me a good one under the table when they got busted. See." Naruto lifted up his shirt, and Sasuke noticed a purple bruise running across his ribs. He reached out and brushed his fingers across the blonde's skin. **

**Naruto's heart started to beat faster. **

**He yanked down his shirt and giggled nervously. "Uh, I guess I deserved it though." And then he noticed the devil's incarnate looming over Sasuke's worried face. "Ami," His voice dripped with hatred. Sasuke had never met Naruto's sister, but knew from the many calls he had received from "Naru" that she was a total bitch. He had hated her with a vengeance from the fourth phone call, and the feeling hadn't ever faded. With every call it doubled, and now Sasuke was more than ready to destroy her. **

**He remembered one time in particular. "Uhh, Ke. Ami told Father a lie and he beat me cause of it. Beat me real bad. I- I don't think I'm ok…I-." Young Sasuke heard a thumping sound, and the other line went dead. **

**He almost died inside.**

"**Naruto?! Naruto!? Are you ok?!? Please don't die! I need you! I-." He forgot to use Naruto's fake name in his panic. There was no response. Sasuke immediately called 911 and told them Naruto's address, which he had found in his search for the boys identity. When the paramedics got their Naruto's father claimed the boy had fallen down the stairs. Sasuke almost asked his dad to kill Naruto's father for lying and beating his friend like that. Naruto suffered from a slight concussion and various bruises and scrapes. Naruto cried his eyes out when he called Ke that night. **

**Sasuke had drowned in his friend's tears.**

"**Why hello Naruto." Ami had a smile on her face, but it faltered when she said Naruto's name. "You didn't tell me you were friends with Sasuke-kun." Ami smiled warmly at Sasuke, but it didn't reach Naruto. "You never asked." Naruto replied dryly. "I wouldn't have expected you to be friends with anyone high class." She said smugly, putting her hands on her hips. "I mean look at the other people you hang out with." She giggled snidely. **

"**Don't you talk about them like that." Naruto's gaze was so hate filled, Sasuke didn't recognize him. "You don't know them, so shut up and mind your own business." Ami's smile faded completely. She wanted to look good in front of Sasuke, but she needed to but the beast back in its place. "You forget who your talking too." She said it loudly, trying to attract attention. **

**Naruto's wasn't fazed. It was going to happen eventually, why not now? Sasuke decided it was time to end the stalemate before Naruto said something he'd regret later. Or rather, something his father would **_**make**_** him regret later. **

"**That's enough. You're getting on my nerves. Leave." She opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke leveled her with a harsh glare. "Leave." Crocodile tears formed in her eyes, and she ran off to her waiting friends. **'Naruto is going to regret this when Father gets home' **Ami thought viciously, already over Sasuke's callous words. **'He's going to regret it.'

And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ugh." Naruto tried to stretch his sore muscles. The beating last night had not been a pretty one, and he had the bruises to prove it. When Kiba had punched him on the shoulder, he'd almost started to cry. He'd feigned pain very well, seeing as his arm was screaming for mercy at just the slight contact. Shikamaru, who had become his friend through Kiba, seemed to notice his distress and had asked if something was wrong. Naruto had just said it was because he was a klutz and had fallen down the stairs. He'd gotten an unconvinced look, but Shikamaru dropped it. Naruto swore his way through the day, trying not to run into anything or start fights with anyone.**

**Which, with the Teme around, was harder than it sounded.**

"**Why are you so gimpy today, dobe. Where's your fighting spirit." **

**Sasuke had his face pulled into a smirk, and Naruto had to resist the urge to rip it off his face. Naruto didn't know it, but Sasuke knew exactly what had happened the previous night. **

"**Ke" had gotten a call the night before.**

**And it wasn't pretty.**

"**Damnation Ke, that bitch told father I hit her. He believed her and came at me with a lamp. A fucking lamp!!!" Naruto was near hysterics, and Sasuke could tell. He felt a familiar fury bubbling up in his stomach. "Are you o.k.?" Sasuke said calmly. He didn't want his fear and anger to transfer over the line. "Ok? OK?!? You've got to be kidding me? I think I need to go to the hospital! But, of course, that would cause problems for the bastard of the family. As long as no one suspects anything, he doesn't care if I slowly rot to death!" There was a pause then, Naruto spoke again. **

"**I think he'd prefer it that way…" Naruto whispered in a quiet, broken voice. "I think-…I don't know what to think anymore, Ke, I just-." "I know, dobe." Sasuke spoke softly to his friend. "I know."**

**Then Naruto had burst into tears, and all Sasuke could do was listen.**

**He was becoming more and more convinced he should let his identity become known. He realized that is was only his own selfishness that was keeping Naruto from a happy life. If Sasuke interceded on Naruto's behalf, his identity would be undeniable, and then all his happiness could be destroyed. It would all depend on the Dobe. He knew it would help the idiot no matter what the outcome for him, but he couldn't loose his only real friendship. He just couldn't.**

**It would be the perfect opening for the void to consume him.**

**And Sasuke was…scared. **

**He was terrified.**

**The only person he'd ever loved would be taken away. (People, he Luvs his mommy and daddy too, he's not that heartless.)**

…**Well, that finally gave a name to the unnamed emotion that swelled in his chest every time a smile appeared on the Blonde's lips. It explained why he always felt like his heart was breaking when Naruto cried. Why he became so flustered when the idiot said his name. (He's good at hiding these things, that's why he never pulls a Hinata and blushes and stammers. XD)**

**It explained why he was boring so selfish.**

**And it also made Sasuke realize what he had to do.**

"**Sasuke?" The sound of his name snapped the raven out of his thoughts. "Hn?" The blond looked up at his quizzically. "Nothing, you just spaced out for a second there." "…I had something on my mind."**

"**Oh." Naruto grinned up at Sasuke. "I guess even proper lads like you zone out every once and a while." He said it with an English accent, flaring the 'lads' with a swing of his arm. Sasuke allowed a small smile. **

"**Well, if you'll excuse me, Dobe. I have a phone call to make…"**

**Sasuke spun on his heels and towards his waiting car, a new resolve hardened in his stomach.**

…………………………**.**

**Woooooo! I'm almost finished with this guy. I'm not sure how to end it, but I'm sure I'll think of something! I know all my chapters are short, but there also very paragraphy, so the length isn't that bad. Hehe, sorry for not writing anything from me till this chap, but I can't seem to figure out to edit my other chapters. T^T Well, ta-ta for now!**

**R and R!! Please! Tell me how I could improve, ect.**


End file.
